


Not Again

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Logan POV, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Weapons of Class Destruction.  Logan's POV between his phone call with Veronica and the Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, inspired by the VM Rewatch of Weapons of Class Destruction.

When Logan had told Duncan about Veronica's files, he'd felt like it was his duty as a best friend. A guy should know if his ex-girlfriend is investigating him as a potential murderer, right? After he'd told Duncan, though, Logan had started thinking back to what he'd told Veronica, what Duncan had done to his own father. Logan didn't know if he and Veronica were friends but they were...something. He figured he at least owed her some kind of warning. Duncan hadn't really reacted when he'd told him about the file, but Duncan had always been kind of low key. When he wasn't flipping out and strangling people anyway. Logan dials Veronica's number quickly and waits for her pick up.

"Yeah?" Veronica answers. 

"Hey, it’s Logan," he pauses briefly before continuing. "Hey, just a heads up for you. Duncan knows about your files." 

"He knows because you told him." 

So she already knows. Does that mean Duncan already confronted her and she's all right? She's unhurt and unstrangled? She doesn't sound as pissed off as he thought she might be and Logan finds himself laughing a bit with relief. "Well, yeah, I mean, what was I supposed to do? He’s my best friend."

"Yeah, well, he took my head off. You would have loved it. Have you talked to him since school let out?" 

Logan is about to reply when he hears Veronica gasp. He sits up straighter as he hears a clattering sound. Did she drop her phone?

"Oh my god, what do you think you’re doing?" A car starts. Is she in her car?

"Let’s go for a ride." 

What the hell? Who is that? Logan's up and pacing, rubbing his free hand across the back of his head, when a cold feeling sweeps over him. He stops with a jerk. He can't move. _Oh god. Not again. Not again. Not again._ It's all he can think for a moment. First Lilly, then his mom, and now Veronica? He can't, **he won't** , lose someone again. Logan forces himself to focus on the call. He figures he better stay quiet. As long as the line stays open, maybe he can figure out where they're going. He starts moving again, this time practically running to his Xterra. He's just about there when he hears whatever bastard is with Veronica speak again. 

"Well, you should know. You must have followed me there."

"The Camelot?" Veronica's voice is loud and surprisingly sure, or maybe it's not such a surprise anymore. Despite the situation, Logan feels a smile tugging at his lips. She's not pink satin, soft and sweet so much anymore. She's hard edges, caustic comebacks, and just plain kickass. He's finding it hard not to think about her these days. 

Climbing into the Xterra, Logan tosses his phone onto the passenger seat, turning on the speaker phone just before he does. He's peeling out of the Neptune High Parking lot a moment later, still listening as the Bastard tells Veronica she's pesky, that she's screwing everything up. _Screwing what up? _Logan clenches his and presses harder on the gas, hoping that he's closer to the Camelot than they are, that maybe he can get a drop on the Bastard.__

Veronica tries to tell the Bastard she doesn't know anything. _A likely story,_ Logan thinks wryly. The Bastard's only reply is to tell her to be quiet so he can think. The line falls silent for several minutes. Logan is nearly to the Camelot now. Veronica's silence is rattling him. Is she scared? Jesus, who is this guy? He grips the steering wheel until his knuckles go white and forces himself to take a deep breath. "Please, please let me get there in time," Logan finds himself muttering prayers to whatever god will listen, even though they've never paid much attention before.

"Shit!" Logan wrenches the wheel and turns sharply. He nearly sped right past the Camelot. He pulls into a parking spot, throws the Xterra into park, and is out the door in nearly the same moment. He finds himself turning in circles, frantically looking around. He doesn't see her car on this side of the motel. He runs up the stairs and around to the other side. Not here either. He keeps pacing the second floor, watching for that bucket of bolts Le Baron she drives. He runs into a dead end near the Camelot's garish neon sign. He's about turn when he sees the Le Baron coming up the street. He lets out a shaky breath. _What now? What now?_ He tucks himself around the corner, stays hidden from the nearest stairway. He hears a couple of car doors slam. Muffled voices. _Veronica?_ The voices get louder and then he can hear clearly. 

"Why can’t we do it someplace public? Frappuccino, anyone? My treat!" 

_Veronica._ She's okay. She's okay and he's damn sure she's gonna stay that way.


End file.
